


The Gala

by minusmelle



Series: Earn Me [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, This one is a bit.. idk, and a small look at roman's life, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: dean and roman's first time.





	

It was 7pm.

7pm on a Friday night and Dean found himself in front of Roman's bedroom door. He could be out partying right now, after all he got let off of work by Roman earlier because Roman had the McMahon fundraising gala tonight in which Dean didn't need to attend. Yet, here he was, opening double doors into a bedroom that was in no short words… fit for a king.

Gold sheets, black pillows and a bedroom set straight out of a magazine. Sure, Dean’s been in Roman's home before. Roman was a very demanding boss, when he needed something Dean was there… the only difference was tonight. The night where Dean walked into his bedroom for the first time, saw his king sized bed and got envious of the loads of beautiful women he got to share it with.

He wasn't sure if envious was the right word but what other word would there be for a boss who shamelessly flirts with you by day, then ignores you by night? Dean rolled his eyes at his own question. So what if Roman did a little light flirting here and there with Dean. It wasn't like he was gay or anything.. he just liked calling Dean cute, saying he has nice dimples, and fixing Dean’s hair before the left the office together.

_Harmless._

That's why Dean flirted back. It was just harmless play between a boss and his employee. It meant nothing. Dean walked over to Roman's dresser and saw a picture of him and a woman on it smiling. The smile looked forced on Roman’s part, but for the woman... she looked happy. Dean was so busy looking at the photo he didn’t notice Roman behind him, silently watching him with his hands in his pockets.

“That's Summer. She's my ex,” Roman spoke softly, trying not to startle Dean as he turned around, “She was so crazy in the end, but hey… can't win em all right?”

Dean only nodded in return, his focus on Roman was fleeting because his boss was in a suit. And no, it wasn’t like his work suits he wore everyday, this was… different. He looked good, clean, crisp.. almost presidential. Dean tried not to bite his lip as he cleared his throat and focused, “You look _amazing_ sir,” he decided to say as he walked towards him.

“Really?” Roman tried not to blush as Dean said it.

“Yes, you look great, I don't even know why you called me.” Dean took Roman to his full length mirror and made Roman look at his own reflection. “See? You look great.. so smooth,” he commented as he dusted his shoulders, “so… gorgeous.” Dean didn’t mean to say that last part, okay he did, but he knew once he said it that he crossed a boundary. It was bad enough he was hitting on his boss every day but calling a straight man gorgeous was miles worse than that. He was about to apologize when…

“Not as gorgeous as you.” he heard Roman reply as he looked at Dean through the mirror. Roman knew since he hired Dean that flirting with him was a bad idea but he couldn't help it sometimes. Dean was… so tempting, so innocent and so beautiful Roman could barely keep his thoughts in check around him. Yes, he promised his parents no more “inappropriate” behavior with other men and Roman agreed, even if it meant his happiness. But there were some days he looked at Dean and thought _I have to have you_.. and tonight was no exception.

There was silence from Dean as he gave Roman a look through the mirror. A scared look that screamed that he didn't know what to do or say next and if Roman were being honest… he didn't know either.

“I should… go... yeah, I need to go, um, have a good night at the gala sir.” Dean was as professional as possible as he touched Roman one last time on his shoulder, then headed for the door. Roman stood in his mirror for just a second, watching Dean go. He could've and should've just let him leave but... he fucking couldn't. Roman turned around and followed Dean towards his bedroom door and right before Dean could open it, Roman grabbed at his arm hard, and turned him around, forcing Dean to look at him. “Roman... what the fuc-” Dean tried to say but was cut off by Roman's lips forcing their way on his own.

Dean's first thought as he was kissed was to pull away. After all Roman was his boss, who was straight... this was insane.. but his lips were so soft, and after 3 months of shameless flirting and dancing over what this thing was between them, Dean couldn't resist. So, he started to kiss him back and fucking hell was that a mistake but Roman was a great kisser. Once that tongue went in Dean's mouth he was lost.. in him, in lust, in the moment.. in it all.

His kiss may have been soft but his touch sure wasn't. His hands grabbed at Dean like a frantic child wanting a toy badly, he grabbed at Dean’s ass through his skinny jeans and fuck did it feel good when Roman touched him. Roman pulled at Dean’s belt, ripping it off before gripping Dean’s jeans right off his legs. His slacks came next, then large hands grabbed him under his legs and pressed him hard into the wall.

They stopped to look at each other once they were both half naked, both metaphorically and literally. Naked, in the way Dean was seeing this man for the first time. Naked, in the way Roman wanted him to be, pants and boxers down, at his mercy. Dean could stop this. He could stop all of it right now, push Roman away, slap him and tell him to never put those lips on his again, but apart of him couldn't and an even bigger part… didn’t want too.

Roman took small sharp breaths near Dean's mouth, looking at him once before he kissed him again. This kiss was hungrier than the other, more intense, more powerful… dominating. He was so lost in this man, his tongue and his mouth he didn't stop to ask himself what it all means, or why him or… anything logical. Roman pulled away, only for a second to pop open Dean’s shirt, and tear it harshly from his body. Fuck, now he was naked, completely in front of a man so damn powerful, yet mysterious at the same time.  

“Fuck, you are so fucking gorgeous.” Roman breathed out as his hands gripped at Dean’s naked waist and his eyes were on Dean’s dick. “I wanna fuck you… can I fuck you?” It was funny to Dean that he even had to ask, after all he was already naked in front of his boss in his home, but the question also made Dean realize how human Roman was. He could've turned Dean around by now, took what he wanted from him then fired him the next day, instead he asked Dean for permission to have him and for Dean… that turned him on.

“Y-you can have me,” Dean conceded to him and before he knew it, Roman was as naked as he was. A few minutes after toe curling kisses, somehow Dean found himself on his knees in front of him, looking at a dick that was almost as beautiful as his thick body. He looked up into Roman's brown eyes as he slowly took in the head, sucking it in his talented mouth. Roman’s jaw dropped just slightly as Dean worked that mouth onto him, almost fitting the entire thing inside before releasing, only to place it back in seconds later. He grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, and closed his eyes as pleasure overtook him.

“My god, Dean…” Roman opened his eyes, to see Dean still concentrating on him and pleasure as he sucked. His bottom lip was tugged between his teeth, watching for a few more minutes before he pulled Dean off, grabbed at his legs and pushed him hard into the wall. Dean smirked when his back hit it, grabbing hard at Roman's locks for a kiss as Roman lifted those legs and without warning, he slowly he pushed in. He gave Dean no time to adjust as his thickness found its way inside, making Dean whimper out in pleasure and pain all at once.

“Roman,” Dean said breathlessly, as he looked back into sex riddled brown eyes watching blue while he fucked him.

“I love the way you say my name,” Roman told him, with one hard thrust that made the wall rattle behind them. “Say it again.”

_“Roman.”_

A thrust.

_“Roman!”_

Another.

**_“ROMAN!”_ **

Five more.

Soon all you could hear was Roman's grunts and Dean's moans as he fucked him hard against the wall. Hands were everywhere and lips firmly attached, as thrusts got harder and moans got louder. Dean felt Roman bite at his neck and sucking softly as he grabbed onto his hips, both of them feeling that same string of lust burrowing over them faster and faster before they were right on the edge. “ROMAN!” Dean screamed as Roman started to pound that amazing ass faster and faster until they both felt it… Roman jerked Dean in time with each and every thrust inside of him until they were both completely spent.

They breathed out harshly against the wall, small laughs coming from both of them as Roman touched Dean’s sweaty face. He gave him a small kiss then let Dean’s legs down back to the floor. Dean was wobbly, so Roman held onto him, smiling as they fell back onto the floor together.

“I never fucked against a wall before,” Dean whispered as he looked up at the ceiling. He breathed out softly with a smile then looked at Roman who seemed… oddly quiet. “Are you okay?” Dean asked, touching his shoulder softly.

“Yeah uh…” Roman sighed, then sat up, running frustrated fingers through his black hair. “I just… fuck," Roman exhaled, "Dean I shouldn't of done that. I promised my family I would stop being _this_ … this guy no one wants me to be and it was going well... I stopped indulging in… _this_ for a full year and now… I met you. _Fuck_. I met you.” Roman put his face in his hands then shook his head ashamed, “I'm not supposed to be.. I'm not supposed to like…”

“Men?” Dean asked, and he saw Roman nod, sadly. Dean breathed out softly then got on top of Roman.. very slowly. Confused, Roman held onto his waist, caressing the skin near his thighs up and down.

“Roman... are you... gay?”

Roman simply nodded again.

Suddenly, Dean got the picture. There was nothing else to be said as he held Roman's face in his hands and kissed him again. Dean could finally see why he flirted but never acted on it, and why tonight was a culmination of how Roman felt about his family, their obligations placed on him, and the way he called having gay sex an “indulgence.” and the look of fear in his eyes as he touched Dean again. There was so much they _could_ talk about, discuss, think over but as Roman laid him out on the floor, and started to kiss down Dean’s naked body he figured…

They could talk about it another time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my friend yelled at me in private messages for this one, she knows who she is so she can't be mad if she doesn't like it! - Melle


End file.
